A typical electronic device includes a display panel and an operational input device. The display panel is incorporated in an operation panel of the operational input device. The operational input device includes operational portions such as rotary-type operation knobs or push-type buttons and a controller that controls the contents displayed on a display screen of the display panel based on an operation input performed by the user with the operation portion. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-43175 describes one example of a conventional operational input device. In the publication, operational portions formed from a transparent resin material are arranged on a display screen. Substantially the entire region of the display screen, which includes the regions of the operational portions, is used as a display region. Thus, the displayed contents may be changed over the entire display screen using the display screen as wide as possible.